A protective device is known from EP 0 918 951 B1. The protective device has a disc that can be attached to a gearbox housing. A shaft journal projects from the stationary gearbox housing. A universal shaft with a protective cover can be connected to the shaft journal. The protective device has a sleeve that is tubular and is formed as a closed uniform piece across the circumference. The sleeve is engaged in an inner edge of the disc and clamped via clamping clips to the edge and can also be released therefrom. The universal shaft is passed through the sleeve.